versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Bean the Dynamite
Bean the Dynamite 'is one of the main characters of Sonic the Fighters. Background Chosen to guard a Chaos Emerald to keep it safe from Dr. Robotnik, Bean the Dynamite, along with 7 other contestants, joined a fighting tournament, in the hopes of using the Emeralds altogether to destroy the Death Egg. Stats 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Country Level, possibly Planet Level '(Could fight against characters powered by a Chaos Emerald, which could move a continent. Comparable to Classic Sonic, who broke the chain links connecting Little Planet to Earth) 'Speed: Faster than Light '(Could keep up with Classic Sonic, who dodged light beams from Hotaru) [[Durability|'Durability]]: At least Small Country Level, possibly Planet Level Hax: 'Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation 'Intelligence: Average Stamina: High '''(Fought all eight fighters in the Chaos Emerald tournament in a row before fighting Eggman and Metal Sonic) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Statistics Amplification: '''Can use the Chaos Emeralds to enter Hyper Mode, boosting his stats for some time) * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Via bombs Techniques * '''Beak Attack * Double Beak * Triple Beak * Beak Rush * Rapid Peck * Rapid Straight * Beak Slip * Double Beak Slip * Swing Straight * Swing Bomb Toss * Three-Bomb Toss * Swing Uppercut * Uppercut Bomber * Bomb Toss * Kick * Double Kick * Triple Kick * Side Kick * Double Side Kick * Triple Side Kick * Bomb Shoot * Horse Kick * Smackback Kick * Hyper Start * Rocket Missile * Beak Shot * Weapon Grab * Fierce Attack * Foot Crush * Slip-Around * Dodge Beak * Dodge High Kick * Dodge Beak Dive ''' * '''Stomp * Dash Peck * Back Low Punch * Back Punch * Back High Kick * Hop Punch * High Kick * Double Jump Kick * Skip Kick * Hop Kick * Beak Dive * Stomp Dive * Aerial Bomb * Air Kick * Air Hyper Start * Wall Beak Dive * Wall Stamp * Bean Warp * Wimpy Punch Equipment * Bombs Key Base Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Bombs can create explosions as big as Bean himself. Speed/Reactions * Can attack five times in the span of a couple seconds. Durability/Endurance * Can take many hits from characters like Sonic and his teammates. Skill/Intelligence * Was chosen to guard one of the Chaos Emeralds due to his fighting skill. Powerscaling Considering Bean can fight the rest of the cast with ease in Sonic the Fighters, he should scale to most of the feats of Classic-era Characters, as well as feats from one Chaos Emerald, given he can fight characters empowered by them. Weaknesses * Doesn't utilize the powers of his Chaos Emerald to their fullest extent. * Not the brightest in terms of combat smarts. * Somewhat insane. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Explosives Users Category:Faster than Light Category:Small Country Level Category:Planet Level Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Martial Artists